


Darkness In His Heart...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [68]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate fills Sam's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness In His Heart...

Sam did not think himself capable of hatred. He learned differently on the slope above a foul pit in the black land. He learned differently when he heard Gollum debating himself, plotting ways to take his precious and spewing out his loathing of all _Bagginses_.

Sam hated then with a soul deep burning that no amount of inner discipline could quell. He knew Gollum meant to do his Master harm. And in the midst of this emotional storm, he knew he had to be silent and vigilant. He vowed that his hatred would strengthen him… to keep his Master safe.


End file.
